Ve-Sama
by Ninjustupower
Summary: This story basically tells all about the Ultimate NInja, the Healer, Guards, and his decaying relationship with his father, this is father he dueled Leo but pre-Big Brawl. I put a lot of time into this so PLEASE review I would greatly appreciate it!


I often sit, and watch from high above.

As an eagle, nestled into his nest, I look over what is known as, The Battle Nexus, an ultimate arena for warriors who come from many dimensions to compete against each other.

I too, was often fascinated with this event my father had been overseeing and organizing for centuries, and it was so, that every three years the Tournament unfolded. Being a Daimyo's son, and in my…earlier youth, I participated in this supposedly, honorable contest.

_I won._

However, I did not feel as if I had. I merely had a hollow void within me, an empty basin, there was no warmth of pride fulfilling that space as it had when I had fought opponents to their deaths, there was merely, an emptiness, a lack accomplishment, I solely had felt as if I had involved myself in a petty sparing practice, and, being the Daimyo's son, it was against the Nexus Rules to crown me a winner and erect a statue in my likeness in the Pavilion of Past Champions, I did not even receive a token of victory, not as much as a trophy, for my father deemed it not necessary.

For you see, all a warrior truly retains from victory in this _Tournament_ is a temporary name, temporary glory, temporary _greatness_. It is all easily forgotten in the span of three years, and soon replaced with the name and glory of the next victor, and so on, just as flowers, they flourish in their time, they die, and are renewed again, their previous beauty and splendor, long forgotten. There is no ever lasting glory to leave you feeling like a winner, it is merely a contest for children, to compose blissful spirits, and then allow those who witnessed your triumph and move on.

_Petty._

I even used to sit at my father's side, as the Ultimate Daimyo's son accompanying my father boosted our image of strength and power as ruler and heir, I used to be intrigued by the battles, however my interest waned, like a babe weaned off its mother's milk, I wanted something higher, so I ceased overseeing with my father and instead oversaw other affairs in the Nexus which needed my attention.

This cycle repeated itself for years, as they leaked and prolonged themselves into decades, endless streams of time flowing; even a century had slipped by, without I at my father's side. Being a different creature, I had the appearance of a human, my life and aging however, were far more superior, it would take me a century to even age a mere human year, ha.

On this particular day, I stood on the edge of the balcony, as I often had and overlooked the vast space and the endless, glowing horizons of the early dawn, the mauve sky had just been ripening its color, recovering from the darkness of night, the roar of the falls and their soft mist leaped out in small droplets, caressing my face and tingling my senses. It is often times like this when I had looked down, into the endless, foaming pool below, studying how the water seethed and hissed in power, it often reminded me of a dragon…

Water was a powerful element, for it was effortless, yet so strong, it could weave its away around its opponents, eroding them and weakening them over time…

It is times such as this, that I had recalled the nursery tale I had always been told; of a boy, who's life had been dealt a harsh blow of fate, as he was an orphan, poor, hungry, sick and alone. One day an old man had enlightened with a tale, telling of these falls afar into the mountains, where you made a wish, and leapt, and let the falls cradle you into the arms of their mysterious mist; and your wish was granted.

The tale told of how you didn't perish, your being no more than slipped into another state of existence, one of endless ecstasy and calm, where your desire was rewarded, and your soul roamed eternity in serenity. You never again had to feel starvation, thirst, or even weariness, your being existed as a happy soul, roaming free…

Often I had contemplated letting myself glide along the strong currents of these falls…how easy it would be! No burdens would weigh down my shoulders, no thoughts would boisterously clash in the concealment of my mind, I would feel no anger, no hostility…

I yearn for a state of peace, nevertheless I know my time is not yet come, I am young and I have to rule this dimension when my father passes as he is already, taking centuries to do so.

"Ve."

My thoughts parted, as clouds slip away from the sun when it rises, I could not allow my mind to wander in such a state for long periods of time…

Straining my neck to the most minimal extent, so that only the silhouette of my profile was visible, my green eyes stared at my father, he was in his morning kimono, sleep still rested heavily in his eyes…

His eyes, his dark eyes which were often hard to decipher, gave away worry and deep thoughtfulness. I already knew the subject of our discussion.

"Yes?" My lips barely moved as they released my words, I tilted my chin upwards, letting my eyelids fall as prideful fog over most of my eyes as I eyed my father with contempt, he so rarely acknowledged my existence! Often going days without seeing me, or bothering to notice how I was faring, all that concerned him were honor and the success of his contests!

His heavy steps neared me, inching closer and closer, my body shuddered, anticipating the feel of his hand resting on my shoulder, heavy and draining…as it did so within seconds.

The heavy breathing of my father rasped in my ear, his heavy gloved hand weighing down my left shoulder, as my father was indeed a tall and strong man, well taller than I, I knew I would never exceed his height.

"I can feel your frustration," He began, his voice deep and booming, I hated to converse with him, as I felt as I was often commanded to carry out tasks, rather than asked…I was a prince, not a slave nor servant! Yet I was more than on occasion, treated as one!

"Your mind is troubled, you are entering your final stage of maturing into a man, you often question my traditions and the purpose of the tournaments, and my verdict. But son…" A wearisome sigh leaked from his mouth, "You posses all that a man could desire! The war staff, this…this entire dimension is all entitled to you, it is your birthright. The amounts of vast gold and riches in your possession, are some of the greatest in the multiverse, you are a ninja skilled far beyond your years, what is it that you-"

"This will never end, father, because I want more," I cut him off mercilessly, all of the privileges he had lasted, were indeed great, yes! However as my trainer had endlessly instructed me, there will always remain a place for improvement…the tournaments had the potential of delivering a far glorious manner and outcome, this whole dimension, had a potential of great power, not only existing as a host world for traveling warriors eager to find competition, but for a far reaching kingdom, which had other dimensions into its own submission!

"Father, you are old, as are your ways, I respect the manner in which you chose to govern, but I cannot say that your traditions and principals appeal to me in the same way. Time changes all, warriors now yearn for different ways of competition, many dimensions are broken out into wars, as they thirst and fight for new territories. We, with our rigid codes and traditions, live in a shielded globe, oblivious to the developments which unfold each day…_we are weakening while they advance…_" My voice steeped into a low whisper, which transformed into a vicious hiss, "You love this dimension, as you, being the one who brought it to existence. What you do not understand, is that your ways are outdated, father, and governing in your manner, will bring us to ruin!" I violently lashed away from his grasp, as I turned to face him, a look of pure hurt and disbelieve echoed in his eyes, and etched into face, as a carver carves into stone…

"And so I was correct…you are still rash and foolish, I cannot give the throne to you," He sighed dejectedly, "It is too much for a burden for your shoulders."

Again, _I _was at fault.

My brows furrowed, as my lips pursed in a solid line, my eyes narrowed as my breath become heavy, "With burden comes strength! How dare you judge me, when you have never given me an opportunity to rule, _to learn?_ It is enough that I am scarcely taught to use the staff, which is absurd! You endanger this entire realm with your constant fret! I am your son, this is my purpose as your heir, to rule regardless of how difficult it may be!"

Wind blow across into the room, softly stroking my father's white hair, as it flowed harmoniously in the wind, his eyes looked into me…into his son, his only son, his only hope…he was so old, age and weariness were drawn into every feature of his face, yet in it all he held an unnatural strength, which is what made me afraid.

"You do not understand, Ve-Sama. You are much like your mother, whom I loved very much, and who was taken away from me, because of her impatience and her rash actions. Your appearance is much like hers, your sharp features betray un-sated ambitious, your eyes…your green eyes are cruel and impatient, yet you possess her elegance and beauty, your hair which flows red as blood all the more heightens the look and thirst you have for victory… and for blood.." His lips closed around the last word, as he took a few steps back, surely become the Ultimate Daimyo, had not come without the heavy price of bloodshed! Why then did it worry him so, when I possessed a similar interest?!

"I do not wish your youth to be tainted by death and violence, as was mine. I desired power, and authority, did I achieve it? Yes. But my mind is constantly in turmoil, and guilt claws at my soul for what I have done to pave my path to power. I do not wish the same for you."

"I have killed before," My words rolled out bluntly, "I have witnessed and brought on death, I am well aware of the blood sacrifice power requires, and I am not frightened by its hideous face, I am rather enticed by it, as you were. It would only be fair, to let me follow down the path of power, as you did, and as I wish to. The outcome, whether it be benign or malignant, would be my sole responsibility," I ended roughly, as my eyes searched his, like a wolf after his prey, "Whatever guilt or burden I may encounter, the sole responsibility would fall upon me, father _**you cannot deny me the right of free choice!**_" I nearly shrieked those words, my patience had broke, as waters swell from flooding and break loose and engulf and sweep away all that is within their path, this old man had tried my patience, he was attempting to prevent me from my will of being able to choose my own path, instead he was attempting to make one for me! Molded in his own ways and manners!

Only my father's demeanor remained the same…once again he was untouched by my desires and my wishes, he did not _care _what I wanted, he cared only for his befouled, honorable ways!

"You have much to learn."

A growl formed deep within my chest, as dark thoughts which had entered my mind before, seeped in again, I could my father dead and dying, but only with his last breath, would I be able to tell him, that I had won, that I had become what he criticized and ridiculed heavily.

The Ultimate Ninja.

Grunting abruptly, Takeo landed hard on his back with a loud thud, however he was quickly on his feet, weapon in arm, and charging again me once more…

I anticipated this, as I stood still, as I watched him run towards me, I waited for the exact moment, until he was centimeters away from my body, did I jump, and as I did so, in mid air, one of my hands reached out, grabbing his kimono, and then using the forcing momentum of my flip to carry him with me as I landed, throwing him into a wall.

He groaned, rubbing his head some, beads of sweat forming on his forehead, "You've grown quick, Ve-Sama." As is courteous, he bowed, displaying genuine respect, this pleased me greatly…

I too, in turn bowed, although not as low, since I was of much higher rank than he. "Domoarigato."

Takeo reached down, picking up his twin katana and putting them once again into their sheaths, "I'm afraid you have no need of me, your skill has far surpassed mine…you are no longer a child. I believe your father should take on your training."

His words were like sweet honey, feeding my ego, my heart swelled, hearing my skill had grown tremendously…indeed all the long hours of sweat, blood and sleepless nights were beginning to bear their fruit!

My father however, seldom even trained me, his training of his own son was so rare, in fact, he and I have only trained together twice, other than that Takeo, my father's leader of the guard and Lord of all our legions, had been training me since I could walk, I respected and revered him, even more than my own father, for he had acted as the father in my life.

"Ha, I am afraid my father has no such interest," I pointed out jadedly, "I do not concern him, he would rather spend his days visiting different worlds in search of participants for his tournaments, or rather in meditation or time with women," Ve smirked at the last part, for during the past couple of years his father had gained quite a sizable amount of new Geisha and concubines in the court, even insisting that Ve himself take some on, which Ve adamantly refused to, he was dead-set on becoming the Ultimate Ninja, not lusting after women!

At this Ve felt Takeo fall silent, for he would not dare speak against his own Daimyo and Ve clearly understood that, for if he was in his position he wouldn't dare either, however being the Daimyo's son he often enjoyed the right of speaking his mind about any topic!

1

"Why so silent, Takeo-San?" Ve mocked him softly, "Everyone can see the relation between my father and I. It is as if, we are not family, rather, close acquaintances. You were more of a father to me then he ever was," The last words left his mouth bitterly, as Ve recalled the nights when he was a child and afraid, he would go and sleep in Takeo's quarters and seek comfort because the darkness scared him…he would never go to his father, who was on an entirely different floor of the palace and heavily guarded…

Takeo sighed, narrowing his brown eyes and focusing heavily on me…what I did not like about him was the fact that he knew me _all too well_ and he could see through my thoughts and emotions as clear as day, for I had been like a son to him, for since his son had died at a young age due to sickness, he had felt a particularly close attachment to me, and I to him. They say blood is thick, but I must say I had never felt a connection with any being as I had with Takeo.

"Ve-Sama you are often quick to speak, and you think after you have spoken, this should not be so. As future Daimyo you must give your words more thought before they come out of your lips," His voice was calm, steady, yet firm and rebuking, just as roses were beautiful aromatic, but they still possessed a prick…

I am often criticized for my sharp tongue as I do speak rather foolishly at times…I was not too proud to admit my own faults to myself, however I never admitted them in the presence of others…

"Forgive me, Takeo, but I cannot lie, more often then not I do not even see my father for days at a time, or if I do he only comes to rebuke me and disapprove of my advice," I trailed off endlessly, recalling our conversation, "He never wants to take heed to what I have to say, he always has it on his mind that _he_ is correct and that I am wrong, I see no point in even conversing with him."

"As I see no point in further discussion with a wounded warrior."

I startled, as I instantly glanced down, noticing a long, thin line of crimson across my chest, as blood tickled its way down, like ink cascading down paper, there was a slight burning but that was all, this was nothing! My pride cringed, he had still managed to wound me…though not much, the wound was hardly critical.

Turning to look at my sensei, a smirk pulled at the corners of my lips as I studied him, he smiled as he noticed the beginning of mine, "Well done Takeo, well done!" I jeered, clapping my hands in teasing applause, "Would you desire a statue in your honor in the Pavilion of champions?"

"Hardly!" Takeo shot back, "I'd far more desire to see you go to the Healer's Pavilion, to be properly taken care of, instead of insisting you can manage yourself."

At this, my lip curled, this was not a precarious injury, at the most it was a scratch! I had survived far worse and not been in need of a Healer!

Indignant, my blade still tightly clutched without my grasp I sneered, "Takeo-kun," I began as it is somewhat insulting to address one as a child, "I will not go to a the Healer, for a petty scratch! I would much rather we duel again, and prove to you I am the Ultimate Ninja."

He was still unaffected, as if I had not spoken to him, instead his eyes remained determinedly fixed on my chest wound, "You will be no Ultimate Ninja, if you're dead or dying, believe me," His voice was ruff as the surface of a tree's bark, "Do as I say."

This all the more kindled my aggression to fight once more, sparking the fire of fight within my chest, to burn with even more passionate burning… though we were close, like kin, this did not eliminate the social and barrier between us! I was the Daimyo's son, a prince and he was a man under my command and authority!

"Silence!" My voice came out in a demanding tone, shot out like an arrow vanishing all opposition which swelled in Takeo's mouth, "You will obey _me!"_

Only a coy smirked continuing to dance on his face, as a puppet in the kabuki theater, my words glided over him, as water over a duck's feathers, "Ve you have now began a stage in your training where my father has given the approval of the use of mild poisons."

I breathed hard, as the strange burning sensation became all the more apparent, my eyes widen with astonishment, there was a weakening felt in my legs, and there appeared to be involuntary convulsions echoing throughout my entire body…I would not give in! For I had also learned, that your mind is your greatest weapon, your body obeys that which the mind commands.

I took the smallest of moments to draw breath, and compose myself, I could feel my jugular move as I swallowed, and breathed, "Strike me, Takeo."

A wave of shock crossed his face, his eyes wide, nevertheless he composed himself, and began an offense line of movements against me, however I was in the tactic of defense, not offense, I merely blocked each of his strikes, keeping my breathing and blood flow calm as to not help spread the poison which now flowed in my veins. When we trained, we trained as if we were in mortal combat, and my body is charted with the scars to tell the stories of our endless, brutal bouts.

Takeo aimed a swift crescent kick, which I easily anticipated and blocked with a mere sweep of my forearm, he was soon on the attack once more, unsheathing his blade and hurling himself at me in full battle fury, I could not afford to execute the drastic movements as he, not at this moment, I had to keep my movement to a minimal level…

As he came with his katana, freshly drawn, and glistening, like the fangs of a hungry creature, hungry for blood, I watched as he aimed his blade down on me, and instinctively, my hands met together as the blade came down, it sat between both of my palms, and I held firm, as he and I locked eyes…I could see many things, but what flustered me the most was his look of fear, though I enjoyed it, savored it, I knew the look of fear in his eyes foretold something uncanny.

I seized the opportunity with vicious passion, as I took his distraction for a moment to lash out with my foot and hit him squarely in the stomach, the gasp of breath came from him as I knew it would take him a minute to recuperate.

Once again I stood over him, now possessing my own katana blade, it also, thirsted for blood…I aimed the tip of my sword to his throat, glaring down at him like an eagle over fallen prey, "You have been defeated."

With that my blade once again found its dwelling, as I grinned in an amiable manner, extending my hand to help him onto this feet, "Well fought, Takeo-San."

He took the smallest of moments to brush off any dust which befouled his kimono, he straightened his garb as he glanced at me once more, "You have need of a new master, but at the moment, please go to the Healer's young Prince."

A sudden descending sensation came upon me, like a dark night, its murk encompassed my mind and body, rendering it numb and cold, I fell uncontrolled, collapsing as a broken statue…

The falling light tickled the skin of my eyes, as they fluttered open, like birds ready to take flight, I startled some, before a warm, yet firm hand pushed me back into submission.

"Easy, Ve-Sama, the poison is nearly out of your bloodstream, however you must rest and keep your movements to a minimal," A soft voice instructed.

Looking up, I met eyes with the Healer, as the soft light falling around him gave him a look of supernatural presence, his long dark beard and hair reaching down even unto the floor, while his face, painted and composed, remain neutral, while dark eyes tucked away long hidden wisdom and secrets…

This was a man I trusted, with my life, one of the very few, he was the main Healer in my realm, centuries old, he had been instructed in the art of healing even as a child, and practiced so unto this day…he was forbidden to love, or to marry, his only duty was the serve the Nexus with his extraordinary ability to detect illness or injury and heal it by communicating with your spirit to determine the exact nature of your ailment.

Gently moving around on the tatami mat, I pushed myself slowly upright, not wishing to lay any longer, the Healer, whose name was Akira, meaning bright and clear, which was much befitting his demeanor. As he often spent his days in deep mediation in search of enlightenment, and new methods of healing.

Breathing quietly, I could still sense the effects of the poison, but to nearly a petty extent, my body once again was rejuvenated and revived, as I stared at my strong, lean hard muscles which were as standing monuments…yes they had taken great time, skill, effort and discipline to form…

"Thank you, Akira-Sama for you're the use of our gifts," I dipped my head lightly, for rarely did I address anyone with such a title so befitting, but I chose to do so to him, for he truly had earned this honor, time and time again. He had saved my life many times, more than I can even recall.

Akira bowed in turn, even lower as was fitting, he stood from his previously kneeling position, his still eyes giving away nothing but an eerie calmness which he had always possessed…it was not easy to be a Healer, for though as skilled as you may be, there will always be those who are fated to die, and you can do nothing but let the hand of fate take them to the next world…

"How have you fared, Ve? It seems as only a day ago, you were a small boy, coming in and taking my herbs!" He chuckled lightly, a genuine concern expressed in his eyes, "I often worry over you and your father's relation, it seems you two differ immensely…and that he is not willing to cease from his daily activities to even truly converse with you…"His voice dropped off, seeming to plunge into a deep cravess as he quickly grabbed a bowl of poultice and began mixing, "Not that it is my place to ask," He added, "I am just truly concerned my Lord."

I often feel a serene sense of calm envelop me whenever I am around this man…for he was wise and patient, calm, I have never seen him in a state of anger, he more often was my counselor than anything, and the words he spoke held so much truth, that even as a prince and the fact that I must keep royal affairs a secret, I could not deny what he had spoke!

My green eyes stared hard into the floor, my father and I differed greatly, and when we conversed? It was simply the same talk, I would speak with passion, and my father would brush me off quickly as a fool and leave, that is how it always was, "You speak true, Healer. I feel as if there as an infinite rift between us, a void that cannot be filled, I try and speak with him and express my views, yet he busies himself with other affairs and regards me as a young fool," The rest of those words drowned themselves out into a low growl, I often feel as if my father cares not at all for me, but simply for his contests and honor, he did not know, that there were things, far important above honor! Such as power and glory! Only honor would render you a helpless peasant!

I could feel the air around us transform into a stagnant state, threatening to overwhelm me and my senses…this was a heavy, difficult topic, one where I had been exiled for, even for a short time…because at one point, instantly after I had fought his favored friend, Splinter's son, our discussions often transformed into long, boisterous, verbal conflicts which were heard by all…

"Your father is a great man, he loves you, Ve, however it is often hard for you to see that. He wants the best and he thinks by protecting you from your own experience would do you best, only he does not see that shielding you from experience which you wish to gain only in turn makes you bitter and angry."

How true he spoke! I could easily sit and listen to this man's words all day, for they were so comforting, and so true, they chose neither a side, nor ridiculed anyone, they were deep, their meaning often hard to grasp at a first time, they were so pure, with no hate, full of nothing but the clear truth…

"I do not feel as if I am loved," I remarked, more sharply than I had originally intended, "He often takes to esteem his honorable friends, far more than he does me! All I have heard of him is how foolish and young I am, and how great affront I caused to him by challenging his dearest friend's son!" The retort was hot on my lips, as this subject often plunged me into a deep state of frustration, fury, and resentment. I wished not to even hear of this topic of Splinter, nor this pathetic son! I had been fortunate my father had not brought it up early this morning when we had talked!

Akira only listened, still focused on mixing his medicines, "I feel as if Lord Takeo understands your frustration, I overhead the both of you speaking as you practiced," He dulled out evenly, his rhythmic mixing not pausing for a heartbeat.

Did Takeo understand me? Yes…he and I often pooled our dark thoughts as we mediated after our bout sessions…I was not angry at him for poisoning me, for this was training I had to endure if I truly wished to be ultimate, but the question that remained was, did my father really approve of this poison training? Or did Takeo merely lie for the sake of the Healer and others who were listening?

"Yes he understands, but only to a limited extent. I feel as if he purposefully chose the training of poison, for it reflected how I feel…Healer, my soul is poisoned with hate and revenge…" My tone dropped low, as the pang of defeat which I had felt at the hands of Hamato Splinter's son once again bit into me, "I cannot heal from this."

The supple tinge of a spoon making its contact with the porcelain bow echoed as in reply, Akira bowed his head, and his town took on a dark form, "No you cannot."

Already all preparations for this year's tournament were well underway…the countless visitors and guests flooded in, a plethora of warriors from many dimensions and worlds, in completely different forms…

This was a time of festivities and joy, and celebrations of victories…I felt none of it. Only a darkened state of mind, spirit and body…for the tournament this year would be one that would be inscribed the scrolls for all eternity. This would be a tournament of fate…

I cannot speak, for my conscious permits me not to even think of what I have orchestrated, for it is a far, far, forlorn, sinister plot. I had been plotting for years, even before I had dueled the mutant creature, known as Leonardo, things had changed, my father had changed…and it was not in a pleasant favor, rather in one which weakened our realm…

Not even months ago, an assassin had made an attempt on my father's life…and he had been set free, simply because he wanted to prove himself to be the better man in the situation!

"_Father! This is preposterous! You cannot let one who desired an end to your life, walk free with his own!"_

_With the golden mask over his face, I could only barely decipher my father's thinking and emotion, "My son you do not understand, wouldn't killing him make me just as wicked as he?"_

_Indiscernible fury shook my entire body like a quake, it threatened to crumble apart the very depths of my soul, the whole arena was full of the inhabitants of the Battle Nexus, as they had all gathered to watch as what they had thought would be an execution of the assassin, instead, they had witnessed my father pardoning the fool! An embellishment of weakness, in front of our entire world! With all to witness my father's idiocy!_

_The red mask on my face, I opened my mouth to speak, only I could feel a evil rift begin to open its way into my soul, my father was becoming a danger to this dimension, with his public pardon of an assassin, he had sent out a clear message:_

_You could make an attempt to be Daimyo and be forgiven._

_How long before another attempt was made? What if it were one on mine, and his life? If we both perished I do not know what would become of this world, for any creature from any dimension could overtake it, and use the staff for unknown purposes!_

"_I cannot honor you as Daimyo, I can no longer call you my father," I proclaimed, then facing the large crowd of onlookers, "Can you honor this man?!" I challenged, screaming with every bit of life that pulsed in my body, a fury unlike any other consumed my body, as I turned back, the wave of gasp fro the audience flooding over me, even as I stormed into the palace, their screams and chants swirling around me, and threatening to choke the life out of my body…_

That was a day that had been the ultimate step that broke whatever trust and respect I had possessed for my father, his obsession with honor had gone so rapid, that it consumed his reasonable thought! His wisdom weaned over the years, and continued in a perilous decline, and I, being heir to this throne, could not stand idly and watch as my world would in due course, tear itself apart over my father's weakening rule…

We had the status of Gods, for when he first visited Earth we had endowed a chosen few with the first gifts of the art of Ninjitsu, the Earthers marveled at our immense height and our strength, treating us as Gods or sacred Tengu. The ones we had gifted with the art of Ninjitsu were five ninja, with immense skill, the most skilled in Japan, they were Juto, Kon, Hisomi, Chikara, and Saki. Later on I learned, they had formed a Ninja Tribunal, Saki had let a great evil enter into him so the Tribunal had come together and slain him to put an end to his evil acts.

This wasn't the same Daimyo who had given Ninjitsu to the Earth, he wasn't the once strong ruler, whose armies stomped out any resistance, and took power by force…

The Ultimate Daimyo had grown soft, and lazy, from the numerous years of peace and prosperity it had slowly ate away at his iron discipline, I had begun to see its rust…its ugly, decaying rust…

I had fought to make a name for myself, because that's what I needed…I needed proof of my strength and ability to govern even though being so young in the years of my dimension, that is why my defeat is like bile in my throat…like a vomit slowly threatening to climb out of my mouth. My father was even all the more angered at this, claiming that I had "had earned this combat, but had the audacity to attempt to make a name for myself in such a manner."

He did not understand, that he was growing old, and that is time of rule spelled out an end…that the dawn of my rule was rising quicker then he had hoped for, he deemed me not ready…I was far more than prepared to take my place as Daimyo, as I would when the tournament would officially begin…

The day had been long, its endless events had circulated and brought the usual events of this realm, but at long last night had decided to leak into the amethyst sky…it grew dark, and all hid within their homes, as night was a dangerous time…for your soul, your body, and your morals. For night was often the birthplace of crime, corruption and secret affairs.

Such a night as this I stood alone, again, once at the edge of my balcony, I had endured a training session, and even, trained additionally afterwards, to the point where I would collapse, such was the intensity of my training…even so, I had just finished my nightly kata.

I was supposed to meditate, however I found it of little use as it rarely even quieted may mind, it even all the more gave life to my bitter memories and drowned me into places of my past in which I chose strongly not to dwell…

I sometimes felt the pang of loneliness, though being a Daimyo's son I interacted with my trainer, guards, the Healer, my father at times, and stray warriors within the dimension, I had no true friendship, I only had a strong sense of formality which bond me to these various figures. True I did speak openly about the relation between my father and I to Akira and Takeo, but that was all. Anymore speaking of this to others would portray a weakness in our ruling.

A lithe footstep caused my thoughts to break, I instantly whipped around, to see a Geisha, her youthful beauty unsurpassed, standing before me, the kimono nearly slipping off her shoulders and exposing her breasts.

I thought such indecently was highly disrespectful, especially in front of a young man such as I, but I knew this woman…and I felt no threat of her…

"Hana-Chiasa, you know it is not deemed appropriate for you to be in my quarters this late," I chided her gently, already tensing up at the sight of her presence, power and glory where all I desired, women were of no interest to me. I knew of the pleasure they could provide but my flesh yearned for victory, for glory…

Her rosy, plump lips parted, revealing pearl white teeth, her raven hair fell as she withdrew the pin from her hair, it contrasted with her pale skin, unlike most of the women in the Nexus, she possessed not dark eyes, but green eyes, much like mine...she walked towards me with a heavenly effortlessness, "I can name many things which are deemed inappropriate which are done by your hand…but I would rather not…" She cooed out seductively, her eyes heavy wit lust, her delicate nose brushing now against my cheek, "You know what you desire…but you are afraid it will corrupt your ambitions."

I stood, an involuntary shudder passing through me at her touch, Hana-Chiasa, meaning flower of a thousand mornings, was the most beautiful woman in the entire Battle Nexus, however she was not entitled to me, rather to my father. Since, my mother had passed at an early age, a close friend of my mother's had given her daughter to be the Daimyo's most treasured concubine…

I often marveled at her, as any man would, her beauty could shrivel my cold heart, and scatter it like ashes, the sigh and touch of her, weakened my otherwise firm mindset, it was a weakness I could ill-afford, especially at a time like this, where securing my rule as Daimyo, was critical.

"The desires of ones body, should not dictate his actions, it is often foolish to listen to the lusts of your flesh_**, Chiasa**_," I brushed her off gently, but not before a helpless smile had spelled its way onto my face, "Go back to your quarters," I ordered her in a teasing manner, completely freeing myself from her grip.

A light moan oozed out of her mouth, she stepped away from me, graciously and provocatively lounging on my mat, "If I leave, what will that accomplish? It would even leave you more alone."

I grew frustrated, this women's demeanor and actions sent desire within me, which I could not afford, not _now_, when the fate of the Battle Nexus was being decided! Her absence would leave me in solitude, and allow my mind to completely piece together the puzzle of my terrible scheme…did I want to be alone in my dark thoughts, as I was nearly each night? Could I only live with the evil in my soul, or would it ultimately consume me?

I neared her, glaring at her with disapproval, "And what will you, being here, accomplish?"

"Oh," She panted, leaning forward her kimono peeling from her skin, her breast hidden by mere millimeters…

"It would provide you a night of love, and relaxation, one which you have not had, in decades."

I startled some at her words, she spoke true, I was often endlessly drowned in my goals, that I had only made love with a woman, once, which was decades ago, and it was just to prove my manliness, not that I had wanted it at all. For if I had not done so, the guards and others would surely mock the fact that the Daimyo's son, was celibate!

Carefully, I considered her proposition, I already felt a tightening in my loins, one which I did not wish to feel, but did not reject its warmth…

"Then tell me again…" I breathed, my voice drowning itself in a sea of emotion, as my loosened my kimono, and lay beside her, my full chest nearly exposed, "Tell me of the stories your mother told you, of my mother…"

Hana's eyes caught on a playful gleam, her thin, wiry fingers gripped my bare shoulder, as she pushed me onto the mat, her mouth began to devour mine, her small hands feverishly caressing my muscular chest, I felt a heightened sense of delight, however I could not drown in a sea of lust.

I gripped her by the wrists firmly, yet gently prying her off me, although I hated the feeling of her warm body away from mine…

"Well…" She began, her voice gliding on waters of pity and sorrow, "Your mother was a woman of great skill and beauty, many thought of her as a harbinger of death, due to the fact of how strongly her crimson hair resembles blood." She paused her fingers gently toying with mine, _"Just like yours,"_ Her whisper came warm on my face, tingling my skin, as she came again to kiss me deeply, "She new of herbs, and of healing, more often than not she would aid the Healer in his duties, due to how fascinated she was with the effects plantation had on the organism, she had a strong interest in poisons, she often advised the Daimyo to use such tactics to defeat his enemies. She was a human, an extraordinary one at that, one that captured his father's heart, as prisoner. Your father broke the code by marrying one of ordinary lifespan, and ordinary blood, he knew this pooling mix would create a half-blooded heir, but he was so in love with her passion for being a warrior that he was blind to all that, and so they married and were blessed with a son."

Suddenly her hands pushed my arms back, leaving me fully exposed as her body came upon mine, she heaved heavily, kissing down my chest and nearing my loins…I did not want her to stop, for the soft tingle of her lips upon my flesh brought me great delight, however I could not…

Once more I pushed her off, as my body begged for her back… "Continue the story."

"After their son was born, the Daimyo never wanted his beloved to live an ordinary human life, short and dull. He wanted to somehow, prolong her years, and make her his, for eternity. He searched far and wide, asking the great lord of time, and numerous other wizards, however, none of that availed him. He knew it would take you centuries to even mature into a young child, she would never see you even begin to write…this caused the Daimyo great pain, a hopeless agony which tore his heart, however he was helpless. Your mother, insisted that he use the staff, as mean to extend her life…but doing so, was strictly prohibited my the Nexus counsel, for they had no pity on humans or that if their mere lifespan, the Daimyo knew this, but he was torn between her desire for her, and the honor code by which he was bound."

Without warning she suddenly stripped of all covering, revealing her naked flesh, she cupped my face, as our lips consumed each other, like fire consumes dead plantation, she tore all covering off of my body, her warm, light frame gently atop mine, she gripped my shoulders as she slid further down, the warmth of her flesh betraying her wants…

_I could not._

"_Finish…your story…"_I stammered out, my body quaking with longing, which wanted to be fulfilled…I had forgotten how sweet pleasure could be, and how it was the right of every man to experience such a thing…

Without hesitation, she once again rested on me, her round breasts upon my chest, her chin touched mine, as she looked deeply into my eyes, "You know this story, why bother with it? Let us pleasure one another until dawn!" Her persistence was one of desperation, I could not understand why her flesh longed for me so…

"Because I cherish this tale, it is all that is left of my mother," I rebuked her, my sudden state of yearning had ceased, "Finish your tale, then I may consider your request." I had gained composure, much needed composure, for now I had some control over my body and desire.

"Very well," She replied coolly, staring boldly into my eyes as few had ever dared, "Years passed, your mother grew old, but you had barely felt the sting of time, for your youth was still in a stage of infancy! She could only watch your blissful state, as her red hairs began to grew, and her smooth skin began to bend into wrinkles as time wore on…your mother had also had a negative quality of impatience, and rash dealings, she knew of an elixir the Healer often prepared, for those who were sick in order to extend their lives. She told this idea to your father, who strongly rejected it, saying doing so would be dangerous for a human, she listened. But as time wore down her youthfulness, and the Daimyo nowhere near a cure for her aging, she used the opportunity to drink it one night. The Next day her beauty was as it was in her youth, the Daimyo knew she had disobeyed him, but did not object. However, her action had not gone unnoticed, for a human artificially using the magic of a realm to enhance their life, was strongly frowned upon, not only by the Nexus counsel, but by the Lord of Time as well. They told her what she had done would be her own undoing. And so, the potency of the elixir was much to strong for the human body to handle, and she perished within three days, just as she held you in her arms…"

Her eyes looked out into the night, as she quickly leaned down for a kiss, "Don't make her mistakes Ve. Be patient and patience will grant you your divine right to rule."

How did she already sense my thoughts and schemes?!

I sat up roughly, as I breathed hard, eying her warily, "What do you know?!"

"I know nothing Ve," She defended herself innocently, "All that is known to me is your great desire to rule as Daimyo."

Her defense was insufficient, I could sense deception in her eyes, something far darker was at play… "Do not lie to me, woman." I grabbed her wrist roughly twisting it at an unnatural angle, causing her face to contort in pain, "I know you are my father's most prized jewel, and that he trusts you more then he trusts me, why shouldn't I believe that he has sent you to me for espionage? Or are you here out of your own desire for power? For you have always believed yourself superior to all the other women."

At this, a coy grin began to manifest itself, "You know that I am far above these other whores," She sneered, "I am the most beautiful, the most intelligent, why should I not share in your scheme? I will help you, if you grant me a firm promise you will take me into marriage as your-"

I pulled myself away, instantly my hand clamped down hard around her throat, "You dare threaten me…extort me?!" I squeezed harder, furious that she would use seduction into tricking me into sharing my power, she was beautiful, yes! But her beauty alone was not enough for me!

"I…I.." She gasped, her eyes wide with shock, "Forgive me, Ve!"

I let out a disgusted grunt, my grip loosening as I shoved her away, "You will not dare speak a word of this to any soul…"My voice learned, as anger consumed me, "Or I will have you publicly disgraced and humiliated! Along with the entire line of your family! I can make your life hell on Earth, do not test me!" I warned, fury still racking my body, I felt once again that there were so many dark elements involved in my scheme, that I felt a foreshadowing of great fear, as I trembled, not in anger but in fear…for I felt the work of something truly sinister…

My hand tight around her throat, she gasped for breath, her face even more pale, and I released my grip, "Just know that…" She spattered as she wheezed and coughed, grabbing her clothes to cover her nakedness, "I see death in your future, if you carry out your plan, you will die."

I could not hear this…

"Be gone, you, you witch!" I spat, also grabbing my garb, "Do not let me see you ever again!" She quickly scampered away, like a dog, ha pathetic!

My heart still thudded with the swirl of events from this night, her words were nonsense, babble just to frighten me! Why should I listen?

_Because its true._

A raspy voice whispered in my mind…

No it was not true. I closed my eyes, willing myself to forget those words.

I was the Ultimate Ninja, I may have lost a duel but I would not lose my inheritance! This was my birthright, and whether death or foe came, I would relentlessly defend what is _mine_!

"Drako!" I called out into the shadows, as soon a dark sulking figure appeared, "Prepare the assassins, train them as if your life depended on it! The task ahead has been far more grave then we have planned."

"Yes my Lord, he murmured darkly, his cloaked figure disappearing once more into the shadows.

Who was I to be afraid? I stood up, now fully clothed, I was the Ultimate Ninja a warrior of great power, I would no longer taste defeat, rather I could already anticipate the sweet taste of victory which began to swell in my mouth…

My father would be removed from power, I would slaughter my enemies, and become the Supreme Daimyo of the Battle Nexus, if not even, the entire Multiverse; all will bow before me!


End file.
